


Untitled Prompt 1

by SameDestination



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Fluff, M/M, Some Humor, Swearing, Teenagers, cinema, food tw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-12
Updated: 2014-06-12
Packaged: 2018-02-04 09:31:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1774249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SameDestination/pseuds/SameDestination
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teen AU - Castiel works in a cinema and falls for Dean Winchester. Dean is a local ladies' man ... or so Cas thinks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled Prompt 1

"Howdy, Cassandra!" Gabriel called as he finally appeared for his shift.

Castiel rolled his eyes at the nickname and the huge grin on his co-worker’s face. “You’re late again,” he pointed out.

"And you’re messy," Gabriel retorted, leaning over the desk to straighten up Castiel’s tie. Castiel batted the man’s hand away with an annoyed groan.

The worst thing about working in a cinema for Castiel was having to deal with people. Not just his irritating co-workers, but the customers too. Some could be horribly rude and others could just be plain difficult to handle. Then there were the teenage girls from his high school that came in and acted weird around him. They spent unnecessary amounts of time loitering at whatever desk he was at, twirling strands of their hair around their fingers and batting their eyelashes at him as if they were about to have seizures. It was strange, and it made him super uncomfortable.

Thankfully, Gabriel did come to his rescue from time to time. Though, not without embarrassing him with comments like, _‘Yes, ladies, he’s single. Unfortunately, he’s not the brightest bulb in the building … Oh, and also, he’s already got a crush. Sorry!’_

As much as Castiel would try to deny it, he kinda _did_ have a crush. Which he absolutely hated, because he didn't believe in love and crushes and stuff like that. Plus, his ‘crush’ was so completely, painfully heterosexual which meant that the whole thing was even more messed-up. Castiel tried so hard to forget about him and get over the stupid crush, but every time the guy turned up at the cinema on Friday nights, he felt those all too familiar butterflies doing somersaults in his stomach.

Dean Winchester. He went to a different high school than Cas, but everyone in town knew who he was. The first time Castiel had met him was about three months ago when he’d just started working here.

It was his first Friday night working and he was incredibly nervous. He knew it was going to get busy, but he hadn't been prepared for just how busy it did get. There was a very popular new movie opening that night which Castiel hadn't known about. So, when he arrived in his crisp, new white button-up shirt, blue tie, black waistcoat and black slacks, he was a little more than shocked.

The first hour was overwhelming. Castiel was trying to give people their tickets as quickly as possible, but he just felt like the whole line - which was extending right out the entrance - hated him and his slow hands. He was so relieved when it was finally his time to change over to serving people food. He had thought it would be easier. He was _so_ wrong. From dropping popcorn everywhere, to getting sticky hands from spilling drinks over himself, Castiel was a mess.

He was just about to give up and head to his boss’ office to quit when he appeared. The leather jacket, the emerald eyes shining with life, that beautiful smile. Castiel never had a chance. He was in too deep from the moment their eyes met. He hardly noticed the fact that the guy had his arm around a pretty girl’s waist.

"H-How can I help you?" Castiel asked, straightening himself up with a faint smile. The guy gave him a smile in return and the girl had to speak up after a few moments of awkward silence and maybe a little too much staring on both boys’ parts. “Popcorn and a Coke please,” she said.

Castiel cleared his throat and finally tore his eyes away from the guy. “Uhm, what size?”

"Medium," the girl replied and Castiel began to pour the Coke, hands shaking, not wanting to embarrass himself in front of this gorgeous boy.

After he handed them their food, the guy paid, their fingers brushed and they smiled at each other one last time before the guy turned to head into the theatre screen with his girlfriend. Castiel watched him with a soft sigh as he disappeared inside, not noticing there was another customer until they had to clear their throat and he had to awkwardly apologise.

So, he ended up not quitting. In fact, Fridays soon turned into his favourite work days because of a guy with green eyes and a cheeky smile. When he’d think about it in bed at night, he’d chastise himself for drooling over a guy who was so clearly taken. But he couldn’t help it. He was done for when it came to this new, gorgeous guy.

After a few Fridays of small talk when the guy ordered tickets or food from Cas, Gabriel noticed and began teasing him relentlessly about it. That was how he found out that the guy’s name was Dean.

The only problem was that every single Friday, Dean came in with that same beautiful girl. The more Castiel noticed her, the more he realised why Dean was with her. That long, flowing, golden hair and those pretty eyes. If Castiel hadn’t been gay, he would’ve definitely had a crush on her instead of Dean.

The thing was, Gabriel would say that Dean obviously flirted big time with him. Castiel never believed him, because why would Dean flirt with him if he was straight and had a girlfriend? Well, the more he thought about it, some things Dean said were _kind of_ flirtatious.

Like, one time, when ordering snacks, Dean leaned forwards with a sly grin on his face and an eyebrow raised as he said in that deep, husky voice of his, “I’d also like some hot nuts. _Large_ hot nuts please.” Then he licked those plump lips of his and Castiel couldn't think straight for hours afterwards.

"Has he been here yet?" Gabriel asked, knocking Castiel out of his thoughts. It was quite a quiet Friday night for once.

"Enjoy the movie," Castiel said to a family he’d just handed popcorn to before glancing at his co-worker with a sigh. "Has who been here?"

Gabriel gave him a look, one eyebrow raised as if to say ‘you know who I’m talking about’. Castiel refused to answer, folding his arms across his chest. “Lover-boy? The only person who can make you smile? Your crush? Your boyfriend? Mr. Macho? Oh, Dean. My, Dea—”

"Okay, okay. Shut up," Castiel groaned, pushing Gabriel away. The thought of Dean made his insides turn to Jell-O. "Firstly, I do not have a crush on him." Gabriel scoffed at that, but Castiel ignored him and continued, "Secondly, no. He hasn’t been here yet."

Just as he said that, Dean walked through the door with that confident, cowboy strut of his. When their eyes met, Dean gave him a crooked smile before heading to the ticket desk. Castiel’s heart began to race in his chest as he tried to hide his smile from Gabriel.

After Dean had purchased his ticket, Gabriel winked at Cas with a grin and headed off, mumbling something about ‘kids in love’.

Something was different though, Castiel noticed. Dean was alone. That was weird.

"Hello, Dean. Where’s your girlfriend tonight?" he asked, already getting Dean’s usual snacks ready, hardly looking at him. Everytime he looked into those beautiful green eyes, he fell more and more for the guy who would never be his.

"M-My what?" Dean asked, amusement twinkling in his eyes. "Jo isn’t my girlfriend, dude. She just wanted me to help her make some guy that works here jealous."

Castiel looked up from pouring Dean’s coke as joy flooded through him. His mouth hung open for a while before he smiled, nodding, staring into those eyes, trying to act normal. Then, he felt liquid pouring over his hand and frowned as he realised that he hadn’t stopped pouring Dean’s coke and it had overflowed. “Ugh, I’m so sorry,” he sighed, grabbing a few napkins and wiping the cup and his hand, giving it to Dean.

"Did you seriously think I was straight?" Dean asked with a chuckle, taking the drink with a grin.

Nodding, Castiel blushed a little. Stupid Dean turning him into a little girl with a stupid crush.

" _Dude_ ," Dean laughed, shaking his head. "Even after the whole _‘hot nuts’_ thing?" It was only then, that Castiel realised Dean really _was_ making a flirtatious innuendo with that. He chuckled softly, biting down on his bottom lip.

“Uhm, eight dollars thirty please,” he said, punching it into the till. After the transaction, Castiel smiled at Dean who seemed to be acting weirdly. “Enjoy y-your movie,” he stammered, not sure how to act around Dean anymore.

Dean chuckled at Castiel’s words and it sounded like a nervous chuckle. Cas watched as he scratched the back of his neck and an adorable blush crept onto his freckled cheeks as he chewed on his bottom lip, feet moving as if contemplating whether to leave or not. Then, Dean sighed and closed his eyes. “I bought two tickets,” he announced quickly and Castiel became confused, eyebrows knitting together as he frowned.

"Why? You’re alone. Was it a mistake? I can go get you a refu—"

"No, Castiel, shut up. I’m trying to ask you on a fucking date, man," Dean said quickly, eyes wide afterwards.

Castiel was shocked, eyebrows now up near his hairline as his mouth formed an ‘o’ shape. He swallowed and tried to compose himself, trying not to let how happy he was show on the outside as he nodded with a shrug and a neutral expression. “Sure.”

Dean looked surprised. “Wh— Yeah?”

"Are you deaf?" Cas bantered, a little smirk on his face. "Just lemme go get Gabe to cover for me. Stay right here."

Castiel went straight to the staff room and took a deep breath before letting it all go and jumping around excitedly for a few seconds, hand over his mouth, trying not to squeal. He was so excited and he couldn’t believe Dean had asked him out. This was far too good to be true. He even pinched himself a few times because he was sure he'd had a dream just like this before.

After getting Gabriel to agree to cover for him - which had taken a lot of bribery and blackmail - Cas headed towards Dean, shrugging off his waist coat and loosening his tie. “Let’s go, then,” he said, trying to act as if this wasn’t the best thing that had ever happened to him.

**Author's Note:**

> Original prompt from an anon on Tumblr:   
> _Cas works in a cinema and has a crush on Dean who keeps bringing girls on dates but then one day Dean buys two tickets and Cas asks where his girlfriend is and Dean gets uncharacteristically shy and blushes and tells Cas that one ticket is for him if he wants it. :)_


End file.
